


The Long Goodbye

by nightoye



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: A story about time travel.将军百战身名裂。向河梁、回头万里，故人长绝。易水萧萧西风冷，满座衣冠似雪。正壮士、悲歌未彻。啼鸟还知如许恨，料不啼清泪长啼血。谁共我，醉明月？





	The Long Goodbye

一，

在夺回了席亚非城之后，塞利斯并没有觉得快乐。恰恰相反，他觉得很累。  
骑马走在街上，接受民众的欢呼，的确是个快乐的时刻，但他并没有能够沉浸多久。战争还在继续，古兰贝尔将调动大军来围剿这位王子，伊扎克和连斯塔的战火方兴未艾，原来的七大公国团结起来开始临死的最后挣扎。雷文提醒他，叫他不能懈怠，不能后退。  
他在海边做了一个梦，见到了父母。  
醒来之时他仍握着圣剑，手中的剑无比沉重。

席亚非的城堡是个很陌生的地方，塞利斯找到父亲当年生活过的房间，在那里过了一晚上。当他即将入睡的时候，感到有一双眼睛在上方好奇地打量着自己。  
他下意识地睁开眼，看着出现在房间里的人。  
“你为什么会在这里？”对方好奇地问着，眼睛里有着好奇，却似乎并没有敌意。塞利斯马上认出了面前的人。  
他已经在海边见过一次辛格尔德了，不知为何，塞利斯能够认出久未谋面的父亲。辛格尔德遗传给他头发眼睛的颜色，却有着他所没有的坚毅面容。这个人的名字曾一次又一次带给他力量。  
然而，面对此时带着好奇表情的辛格尔德，塞利斯什么都说不出来。  
此时他看起来好年轻……并不比自己大上多少。面对那张干净又无辜的脸，塞利斯实在很难开口喊出“父亲”两字。  
他换了个回答方式：“我想，是你突然出现在这里。”  
“怎么可能呢？这是我的房间。”辛格尔德疑惑地看着他。“奇怪，外面的人进来这里应该是不可能的吧？那么说，我是在做梦吗？”  
也许我也在做梦。塞利斯伸出手，想触碰面前的人，辛格尔德退了一步，没有让他碰到。  
“别这样。”他不安地说。“这样的话会醒来的。”  
“你是真的吗？你真的是……辛格尔德吗？”塞利斯问道。也许做梦的人是自己。  
“我当然是真的。”辛格尔德说。“真奇怪，我竟然在自己的房间里回答这种问题。”

我该怎么做呢？  
塞利斯记起来，自己有一次问过阿瑞斯，如果见到了亲生父亲的话会怎么做。  
比他年长些的黑骑士擦拭着剑沉默着，过了好一会才回答道，自己早就没有这类幻想了。这种事情，在残酷的战争中，只不过是徒劳地增添无意义的痛苦。塞利斯欲言又止。其实他们都懂得面对血肉横飞的战场时的感受，但说得再多也没有意义……每一次战斗之后，他都希望有个人能告诉自己，结束了，你不会再面对这一切，你可以回家。  
而这里就是他的家。  
辛格尔德等着他说些什么，等到的只是漫长的沉默。  
“是发生了什么吧。”他迟疑道。“我有种奇怪的感觉，自己不该在这里。而且，你看起来好熟悉……”  
“你知道之前发生的事情吗？”塞利斯忽然问。  
“之前？”  
“我是指……怎么说呢，你的将来。也是我的过去……”  
辛格尔德花费了一点时间才反应过来他的意思。  
“哦！那就是说这里是未来的席亚非？”他环顾着房间。“为什么我觉得这里没什么变化？不，我不知道，将来会发生什么？”  
塞利斯再度陷入沉默之中。  
“算了……难得来一趟，我应该出去走走。”辛格尔德自言自语着，走向紧闭的大门，然后，塞利斯眼睁睁地看着他伸手拉开并不存在的把手，从房间里穿了出去。  
这……我一定是，疲劳过度了……产生了某种幻觉……少年努力地这样说服自己。  
三秒钟后，他猛地跳起来，赶过去拉开了房间门。  
然后他看见辛格尔德仍然站在走廊上，茫然失措。城堡的外面改变很大，画像被取下，装饰被人搬走，地面上的地毯掉落着烧焦的痕迹，墙壁上的道道伤痕也显示着这里发生过的战斗。辛格尔德目瞪口呆地注视着一切……直到塞利斯赶到身边。  
“这就是你刚才说的事？”他问道。但不等塞利斯回答，他就急匆匆地向前奔跑起来。

辛格尔德在刚刚成年后没多久，父亲告诉他一个秘密。  
也许是因为神龙的某种能力，他可以在梦中穿越到自己的未来。当然，许多人都有这样的预知力量，只不过要使用正确的方法。如果将这方法忘记了，他们也就失去了穿越的力量。  
只不过这实际上并不是力量，而是一种诅咒……当年，授予他们力量的龙是这样说的。如果能够遗忘这项咒语才是最好的。  
辛格尔德不相信什么诅咒，他只是突然想到未来看看。  
眼前伤痕累累的城堡和他入睡前的记忆全然不同，他深爱的每一个角落都产生了变化，他一个个地拉开房间门，在这些地方穿梭……几乎除了他的房间，没有一处还保留着原来的样子……  
塞利斯不知何时跟了上来。  
“这里是什么时候开始变成这样的？”辛格尔德问。  
“我也不知道。”塞利斯说。“我刚刚才夺回这里……从皇帝阿尔维斯的手中。”  
“阿尔维斯？”辛格尔德听过这个名字，他怔了征。“他当上了皇帝？”  
“嗯，你会听我说吗？”  
在他们走遍这座城堡的过程中，辛格尔德听完了整个故事。  
塞利斯这才发现自己知道的确切的事实并不多，他知道父母如何相遇，战争的经过，和最后的结局……但他不了解任何细节。他甚至不记得母亲的样貌。他觉得自己对那个惨烈的未来的讲述，也远不如眼前的景象那般有力。  
当他们一路向下，塞利斯忽然意识到他们会走到哪里。  
“等等，不要去……”他说。  
辛格尔德已经拉开了通往地下的“门”。

阿尔维斯的尸体停放在那里。  
以他来说，这是个很好的归宿。  
皇帝死后的面孔很平静，赤红的头发散落着，已经过去十几个小时了。  
辛格尔德跪在尸体身边，怔怔地看着那张脸，仿佛想要读出什么讯息。  
塞利斯的讲述瞬间变成了恐怖的现实。他想知道这是为什么——阿尔维斯的胸前有圣剑造成的伤痕。在那个空洞上的血迹如今已经干涸了。  
他试着触碰了一下死者的躯壳，房间漆黑又寒冷。这是个噩梦。  
“你可以改变吗？”不知何时，塞利斯站在那里，再次问他。  
他回过头，少年的神情那么悲伤。他一点都不像自己……一定是像他的母亲。辛格尔德还没见过她。  
“我不知道。”他喃喃地说。“给我一些时间……”  
塞利斯发现这句话的意思并不如他想象的那样——他确实站在那里等了一会，但转眼之间，辛格尔德就不见了。他惊奇地眨了眨眼，以为什么奇迹会发生……  
背后忽然响起什么声音，他回过头，看到了……  
活生生的阿尔维斯站在那里。

“别这样看着我了，这不是鬼故事。”皇帝冷冷地说。“不过，我刚想起来，对你来说是刚刚发生的事吧。”  
塞利斯十分努力地说服自己移开目光，看了一眼原本停放尸体的地方……并不在那里。  
“这到底是……”  
“过几天你就知道了。”阿尔维斯说。“放心，我不会做些什么的。对其他人而言，皇帝死了会比较方便。”  
“我以为自己杀了你。”少年咬紧牙关，挤出来一句话。说来奇怪，仅仅在今天之前，他还对阿尔维斯那样仇恨，但此时此刻他却完全没有力气去憎恨了。  
“你确实杀了。”阿尔维斯柔声问道。“感觉怎样？那让你开心吗？”  
塞利斯几乎是笑了：“所以……你是故意那样的吗？”  
他似乎理解了阿尔维斯为什么几乎没有反抗，为什么在死前露出几乎是解脱的神情。圣剑最终落到自己手里，似乎也并不是一个巧合……  
“如果你不想再杀我一次的话，我要走了。”阿尔维斯说。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“楼上，你的房间。”阿尔维斯向前几步，回头说。“其实你要跟来也可以的。”  
塞利斯阴沉地想，这样也好，至少，他俩不用战斗了。

辛格尔德等在房间里面。塞利斯在见到他之后，忽然似乎明白了些什么，当然，困惑也同样地加深了。辛格尔德见到他，冲着他抱歉地笑了笑。  
“我好像有点搞砸了。”他说。“我本来是希望去问问阿尔维斯发生了什么。”  
“然后？”塞利斯小心翼翼地说。  
“然后就顺便救了他。”  
“……你知道他都做了些什么吗？”塞利斯忍不住问道。“他杀了你，夺走了母亲，牺牲了那样多的人……”  
“我知道。我对不起你。”  
“算了……”塞利斯很无力。他觉得一直以来说服自己的理由突然烟消云散。也许是因为父亲的形象实在过于颠覆了，他忽然深刻地怀疑起雷文和奥伊菲给自己灌输的那些信念来。  
“不过，即使杀了他，事情也改变不了了。”辛格尔德接着说。“再说，你也并不是那么喜欢杀人。如果你必须背负着仇恨生活，那都是我的错，那我至少要为你解决这件事。”  
“你如果能改变过去的话，是不是也可以让巴哈拉的事情消失？”  
“没有那么简单……你会因为这个消失的。”阿尔维斯替他俩关上门，说道。“我反复设想过……只要你的父母结婚，后来的事情几乎就是不可避免的，除非你能接受他俩从未在一起的结果。塞利斯，你想要消失吗？你宁愿自己从未活过，也要拯救这个世界吗？”  
“够了，别让他做这种选择。”辛格尔德带着怒气打断他。“决定权也不在他手上，你为什么要这样折磨这孩子？”  
“那你打算怎样做？”阿尔维斯反问。“我也想知道。说真的，你才认识他多久，就这样为他考虑了？”  
一片死一样的寂静。塞利斯轮流看向他们两个人，脑子里一片空白。他们说得都真对，牺牲自己，拯救世界，听上去真的太简单了。一切都取决于辛格尔德的一念之间。可是他呢……决定权不在他手上……他如果可以决定的话要怎么办……  
辛格尔德伸出手试着碰他，然而，手掌穿过了他的身体……没有造成任何感觉。  
“我真不该来的……我会尽量……”他温柔地说。“我试着去接受自己以后的结果……塞利斯，好好过之后的生活……”  
塞利斯心中一酸，泪水瞬间打湿了他的脸庞。  
在碰到他的同时，辛格尔德消失了。  
他没有留意到阿尔维斯的脸色也同样一片惨白。

二，

半年后。  
阿尔维斯坐在窗前写着东西，他有些心不在焉，偶尔看看窗外的景色。时间有些晚了，他想快点结束……然后回到房间里休息。身后有人发出突兀的咳嗽声，阿尔维斯吓得差点跳起来。他猛然回过头，看见辛格尔德站在房间里，偏着脑袋，似乎对他的反应觉得特别有趣。  
阿尔维斯说不出话。  
“怎么啦，突然这么惊讶。”偏偏对面那家伙毫无自觉，孩子气的眼睛闪闪发亮。“你不是早就已经见过我了吗？”  
“我还以为你不会再来了。”  
阿尔维斯说的是实话，他觉得知晓未来这种事，可一而不可再。辛格尔德只要还有点理智，就知道自己不该再去未来…然后他想起来，辛格尔德从来就不是个理智的人。  
“但是……我还是担心着。就算我已经知道事情的结局了……之后又会怎样呢？我昨天回去之后反复想过了，就算你和赛利斯和解了，我也还是放不下心。所以，我就决定到更远的未来去看看。”  
“对你来说只是昨天的事吗？”阿尔维斯说。  
辛格尔德好奇地问他之前发生的事，得知这半年以来，赛利斯成功地打倒了暗黑龙的势力，他一直为新生的国家忙碌着。阿尔维斯没有恢复自己皇帝的身份，而是作为一个普通人生活。  
辛格尔德好奇地看了看他正在写的手稿：“这是什么？”  
“给你儿子一些治国的建议。他还太年轻。”阿尔维斯说。  
“哦，你不会把他教坏吧？”  
“以一个皇帝的标准来说，他还不够坏。”  
辛格尔德决定忘掉这个话题。  
“难得过来一趟，我不想再待在房间里聊天了，我们出去走走怎样？”他提议。此时窗外看起来是个好季节，席亚非的一年四季有不同的景象。他还记得自己经常呆在海边，一待就是一整天。还有其他的人们……  
然而，面对这个邀请，阿尔维斯只是笑起来，然后摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，我现在不能出去了。”  
他迎着辛格尔德不解的眼神稍微地犹豫了一下，最终还是指了指自己的双脚。  
辛格尔德低下头——然后怔住了，阿尔维斯的双脚被沉重的脚镣束缚着，而且由铁链锁在椅子上。他慢慢移动着视线，重新注视着那张消瘦的脸庞……阿尔维斯很平静，没有任何自伤自怜的表情。辛格尔德的呼吸仿佛凝固了……  
“怎么可能，塞利斯不会对你做出这种事……”  
但他马上想起来，自己认识自己的儿子还不到一天。虽然那一面之缘让他觉得塞利斯的某些地方还是像自己的……  
“不是他。但他身边还有其他人，他并不能只相信自己的意见。”阿尔维斯反而冷静地和他解释。“不管怎么说，我的存在，对这个国家来说肯定是一种障碍。”  
“但是那也……不对。”  
辛格尔德说不上来有什么具体的不对——但事情肯定是错误的。

在昨天，在一个阴森的夜里，他看到阿尔维斯的尸体。那上面的伤口太惨烈了，死者生前肯定遭遇过很多折磨。他回到十余个小时之前，看到阿尔维斯站在城头，对面却是森严的军队和充满了仇恨的人群。辛格尔德听到他们每一个人都在说话，都在指责阿尔维斯的罪恶。  
阿尔维斯带着蔑视的神情，毫不为自己辩解，嘲弄地要求这些人杀死自己。辛格尔德在那些人的手中认出了神剑巴鲁蒙克，圣弓伊奇巴尔，还有魔剑米斯特丁……这是一场新的圣战，他们这么说……十余个小时之后，阿尔维斯会孤单地躺在那里，身上带着这一切所造成的伤口。再也没有另一个普通的人会受到这样重的伤然后死去了。  
最后一个出来的人是塞利斯，但，一眼就能看出，他几乎是唯一一个不想战斗的人。他手中的是不知何时到达手中的圣剑。  
辛格尔德没有做什么，他靠近战场，走到阿尔维斯身边……  
然后一切静止了……

“我不喜欢这样。”他对阿尔维斯说。“你那时候看起来就像在寻死。”  
“你根本什么都不明白，死就是我那时候唯一想要的，而你……甚至把那都夺走了。”阿尔维斯苦涩地回应。“这半年来，我没有一天不在恨你。”  
“可是活下去才有希望啊，就算你觉得自己有罪，不也是只有活下去才能赎罪吗？！”  
“辛格尔德，你真是和我记忆中一样天真。想赎罪，别人就会任你赎罪，你以为世界上有这么好的事吗？”  
说到这里，阿尔维斯指了指脚上的镣铐：“我在这个城里被关了半年，你儿子一开始并不想这样做，但是其他人都认为我很危险。看来法拉之炎的力量还是让他们害怕……最终我被剥夺了几乎一切关押在这里。就算这样，也是塞利斯努力说服众人的结果了，很多人根本不能接受他不为父亲报仇。况且，这个世界的人们，也早已惯于将自己遭受的一切痛苦归咎于皇帝。”  
辛格尔德窒息了一下。  
“后来，是我说服了他们。我说既然不在战斗中死去，我要求受到法律的审判——法律，这是我为帝国留下的唯一一样财产。我要死在自己创造的事物之下，没有什么比这个更美妙了。如果古兰贝尔人学会用法律去制裁一个皇帝，那这个世界也就前进了一大步。”说到这里，阿尔维斯指了指书桌上的信。“我正在给塞利斯写的信就是关于这件事，说实话，要决定自己的死法还真不是那么容易。”  
“我，还以为……”  
“不管怎么说，你儿子需要完成这件事，为他来赢得人们的拥戴。”  
“我……我不喜欢这样。你就没有别的选择了吗？”  
辛格尔德继续退缩。  
他也许能在战场上所向披靡，但在冰冷的现实面前，他和一个小孩子没什么两样。他是席亚非的天之骄子，生活对他这样的人而言太温柔，太容易了……他从没想过世界上许多事情，并不能要如何就如何。  
“如果我有别的选择……当初我就不会杀死你了。”阿尔维斯说。  
他低下头，短暂地，像是笑又像是在哭泣。辛格尔德碰了碰他的肩膀。  
阿尔维斯感觉到一个仿佛鬼魂一般的拥抱。辛格尔德的手穿过了他的身躯，带来一阵诡异的颤栗感。他们毕竟处于不同的时空。  
“审判是在什么时候？”  
“我不会说的。你永远休想又跑去捣乱。”  
“你真是个冷酷无情的混帐。”  
“是啊，当皇帝当多了，人就自然变成这样了。”  
辛格尔德无声地看着他，目光里满是哀求。可是……他知道自己无法说服阿尔维斯，对方比他多太多的人生经历。即使在同样的年纪，阿尔维斯也已明白这世界黑暗不公的一面。  
想要赢得整个世界，你要变得比它千百倍的冷酷……  
“如果你能活下来，我一定还会回来找你。”他说。“留给我的时间不多了，我不能每天晚上都到你身边。但是，我会尽力……”  
不！你别过来了！阿尔维斯努力控制着自己不要冲着他吼叫。辛格尔德这个混帐为什么还不肯接受现实？他根本不明白在希望和绝望的交替中生活有多么残酷，他根本不懂……至少，他在能理解一切之前就死了，不会受太多别的苦。至少，他为了一个足够愚蠢的理想拼上了性命。  
他不明白，阿尔维斯的名字将作为残忍的皇帝被世人铭记，他将被当作一切黑暗的罪魁祸首。人们将忘记掉真正创造历史的是他们自己的欲望和理想，将简单地把一切归咎于少数人的功劳或罪恶。但，历史就是这样，无情地碾压着所有人前进。  
阿尔维斯只能在这巨大的力量面前祈求一点微不足道的慈悲。

三，

能穿越时间到底是种怎样的力量呢？  
辛格尔德失眠了两天，认真地想这个问题。  
现实中的席亚非好温暖，所有的亲人都在身边。即使他这两天精神萎靡不振，大家也都还是很关心他，让他感觉变好了些。这一切更显得当时的阿尔维斯是那么冷酷残忍。  
第三天他和父亲说要启程去王都。之前辛格尔德并不太想去巴哈拉的士官学校——毕竟他光是学好剑术就足够了，基本不怎么需要学习打仗。但这次他表示自己改变了主意。在离开的时候，他久违地依次拥抱了父亲和妹妹，说很快就回来。  
拜隆显得很惊讶，并不知道儿子为何会突然变得这样成熟。  
总而言之，辛格尔德在王都报道之后，稍稍安定了下来。他打听到阿尔维斯这个时候正在王都卫队，作为王子的近卫官工作。要从繁忙的课程中溜出去寻找阿尔维斯并没有那么容易……他过了几天，始终也没找到机会。

辛格尔德走在洒满了月光的街道上。他突然不困了，反而有种跃跃欲试的冒险情绪。巴哈拉的每一个角落都让他感兴趣，这座城被古兰贝尔的六大家族拱卫着，有漫长的历史和传说流传下来。据说早在罗普特帝国的年代，它便已经是帝国的首都了……夜晚并没有宵禁之类的东西，他可以自由地在这里探索。  
不知何时，他发现自己来到了市集——很多人会在这里往来。但漆黑的夜色中，此地四下无人。  
他环顾四周，忽然觉得王都和白天时变得不一样了，脚下的地面有漆黑不祥的，烧灼的痕迹，在这个地方，曾经烧死过人。  
辛格尔德不寒而栗。  
他们都说这里会有火刑或绞刑可以观看，但辛格尔德对那种事情并没有兴趣。他仍旧害怕注视将死之人的眼睛。此刻他总觉得自己才像是个幽灵。  
一片云层移开了，月亮露了出来，改变了地面上的影子。市集一侧有些笼子，他这才注意到。  
他走近笼子，才发现里面睡着的是人，那人被铁链锁着，佝偻着四肢，穿着破破烂烂的囚服。笼内全是恶臭，显然没有人费心清理这里。这个人他并不认识。辛格尔德稍稍松了口气，却又产生了一种莫名的同情。  
“你在这里做什么？”那人似乎没有睡着，看到他，稍稍开了口。声音嘶哑。“啊……你是哪家的大少爷吧，和我说说话怎样？我很快就要被吊死了。”  
“你犯了什么罪？”辛格尔德问他。  
“我是罗普特的祭司……”他轻声细语。“尤里乌斯殿下死了，而我们全都被抓了起来……那些人说要将我烧死，但塞利斯那家伙说要让我们得到审判……可笑，他以为他是谁……为什么不直接将我杀死？”  
辛格尔德吃了一惊。他听说过暗黑教团的可怕传说，但从未亲眼见过一个祭司。从这个角度看来，这个祭司，和那些软弱无力的人也没什么区别。  
“我还是第一次见到罗普特的人。”他说。  
祭司看着他：“……什么？世界上竟有如此幸运的家伙？哈哈哈，你缺席了我的审判吗？那么在我死前好好看看我如何？”  
他那张令人作呕的面孔在月光下分明地扭曲着，辛格尔德从那里读出一个恶意的笑容。但他并不畏惧祭司眼里的憎恨，平静地回望着对方的眼睛。  
“我相信如果塞利斯要处死你，那你一定犯了很严重的罪过。为什么说见不到教团的人就是幸运的？”  
“啊啊，因为我们要么杀戮，要么将对方变成我们的一员。”祭司说。“我们可以对别人用精神上的控制，也可以很容易地使用黑暗的力量，奇怪的是塞利斯和当初的阿尔维斯一样都拒绝使用这种力量。他们实在是太蠢了……身为君主竟然不使用自己的权力，真是天真得令人作呕……不过，我很清楚人们怎么说，禁忌的邪术……哈哈哈，那些愚蠢的人……”  
辛格尔德想，自己应该是厌恶这种东西的。若是在遇见阿尔维斯之前看到这一切，他可能会立刻走开，并不再进行思考。但这时候，他停在这里，内心涌上来一种奇怪的怜悯。  
“我还不能理解。”他说。“但是，你似乎并不觉得自己错了。”  
祭司喋喋不休的控诉暂停了一下，接着他嘻嘻地笑了起来。笑声渐渐地变得更加刺耳了，仿佛乌鸦盘旋在夜空。  
辛格尔德猛地睁开眼睛，忽然发现自己仍然躺在军校的小床上。

那之后每个夜晚他都在未来的巴哈拉街头探索，与王都的囚徒们交谈。他希望能在那里获得一些新的，有关于阿尔维斯的线索。每天夜里都有新的囚徒被处决，战争过后要清算的东西太多。辛格尔德每次看到有女人在囚笼中出现，就会觉得有些恐惧，他只能祈求塞利斯不要走上错误的道路。  
终于，他等到了阿尔维斯——他已经在和囚徒们的交谈中预先知道那一天了。他会在审判的前夕被押送到这里，等待天明。  
他在囚笼前见到一位少女……在月光下，她银色的头发异常地显眼。少女在囚笼前低头说着些什么……直到她匆匆转过身，与辛格尔德打了个照面。她愣了愣，道了声对不起，然后急急忙忙地离开了，仿佛怕被人发现似的。辛格尔德留意到她的双眼红肿着，脸上满是泪痕。  
他走到囚笼前，阿尔维斯蜷缩在那个糟糕的角落里。但他看起来还好……他穿着和上次见面时差不多的丝质衬衣，属于维尔托玛家族的红色外套则披在肩膀上。除了双脚仍旧赤裸着，阿尔维斯看起来并没有太衣冠不整，卷曲的红色长发也打理过，遮挡住他的半张面孔。  
即使在这样的时刻，他看起来仍旧和那些家伙们不一样。他看起来仍然有着尊严。  
“我终于等到你了。”辛格尔德说。“都怪你不肯把具体的日期告诉我……我花了太多时间在王都找你。”  
阿尔维斯抬起头：“我知道。鬼魂在这里徘徊的事情都快要变成传说了，大家都传言辛格尔德的灵魂回来了。”  
“他们说得没错。”  
“说真的，你为什么这么想见我？为什么要为了我做到这个地步？”  
“因为……”辛格尔德想起过去两个月的遭遇。“因为我还是有些事情想要问你。”  
阿尔维斯轻轻叹了口气。他已经在长久的折磨中麻木了，并且接受了现实。辛格尔德的样子看起来和上次见面时不同了，还没过多久，就变得成熟了很多，原本孩子气的眼神也彻底消失了。他没想到，一个人能在这样短的时间里，看起来有这样大的改变。  
“你问吧，有什么我能为你解答的吗？”阿尔维斯的语气仿佛像个被学生请教问题的老师。  
“我……这两个月一直在思考，这种力量是怎么回事，而我又能做些什么。太多事情想不明白了，除了你，我也不知道还能找谁比较好。”  
“你说这种穿越时空的能力吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“辛格尔德，看来你的想象力限制了你的可能性。如果是我，我会回答你，那是一种权力。”  
“权力？”辛格尔德听到了一个他最不能理解的词。  
“是的，是只有你才能拥有的特权……你可以掌握未来，意味着你可以选择自己要的事物。而搞清楚你想要什么样的未来之后，你就可以避免那些错误的……这就是命运给你的权力。不过，这也同样意味着，你要给自己珍贵的事物，一样样地标上价格，这样一来当它们冲突的时候，你就会选择其中之一而放弃另一件。之前你已经做过了，为了儿子而放弃了自己活下去的机会。下一次，也许是这个世界的将来和另一个你重视的什么人。”  
“是的，这就是我这一个月来最害怕的事。”辛格尔德说。“所以我才……不想再改变什么了。”  
“你知道吗？这和我没关系，反正你也不可能在那些所有事之中选择我。”阿尔维斯忽然说道。“所以看到你这样的痛苦，只会觉得幸灾乐祸而已。”  
辛格尔德并没有生气，反而笑了笑。未来的几年，巴哈拉会有许多的贵族少女迷恋上这个笑容。  
“你皇帝真的当得太多了。”  
他试着穿过那些固体的牢笼——事实证明他确实能做到——来到了阿尔维斯的身边，和他并排坐在逼仄的空间里。他能感觉到阿尔维斯的呼吸，在这夜里有着异常的热量。  
“刚刚来看你的人是谁？”辛格尔德问他。  
“我的女儿，尤丽娅。她是个好孩子。”  
“哦……你有女儿，我有儿子。那他们……”  
“……他们是兄妹。”  
“哈哈哈。”辛格尔德干笑。“到目前为止，我还没见过我妻子呢。”  
阿尔维斯用沉默拒绝了这个话题。  
“前几天，我在王宫的宴会上见到了你。不过，你看起来好像很厌倦那里，也没有邀请任何人跳舞。我是想走上去和你说话的，但又觉得好像不太好……要是我回去了，我们还能认识对方吗？”  
“以我对自己的认识，和我交往并不会让你的人生变得多彩一些。”  
“可我不能只坐在这里和你聊天吧。话说，你就没有朋友吗？”  
“没有。朋友这种东西只是让我觉得很烦。”  
“……”  
“别提这些人生的话题了。”  
“好吧，那你……有没有什么想对我说的？”  
阿尔维斯闭上了眼睛。  
辛格尔德等了一会，气氛尴尬地沉默着。他忽然觉得，有些索然无味。这场谈话并不是他所期待的那个样子。  
是不是该回去了？  
“你会原谅我吗……”他从未在阿尔维斯的脸上看到那样脆弱的表情。“我之前对你做过的事……我从来没有奢求过你宽恕。但我今晚……今晚我不太像过去的自己……”  
辛格尔德的心忽然刺痛起来。  
“我根本不知道怎么为了没发生过的事情生你的气。可是，现在就说能原谅的话，是在说谎骗你吧。”  
“说的也是。”  
阿尔维斯先是笑，接着垂下眼睛，将自己彻底地蜷缩成一团。过了一会，辛格尔德意识到他的身体在断断续续地发抖。  
他觉得好难过。

四，

“因为你过去的所作所为，我们以国王陛下的名义已经裁定将你进行流放。接下来你将前往维尔丹的森林。”  
“我没有意见。”他说。  
阿尔维斯越过广场上的人群，完全没听见周围的喧闹声。日头太毒了，将他的脚步照得有些摇晃。  
尽管身体快要支撑不住了，阿尔维斯仍然沉浸在能活下来的现实之中。他有个念头，这消息也许该告诉辛格尔德，不知道他们何时能再见面？  
人都是反复无常的，即使他自己也不例外。阿尔维斯在希望和绝望的交替折磨之下，已经彻底抛弃了求死之念，想活下来的欲望压倒了一切。而现在他终于得偿所愿。不管将要失去的是亲人还是尊严，他都已经不再计较了。那些事情，等到安静下来的时候，他还可以慢慢考虑。但如今，他只希望能享受这个胜利的时刻。  
塞利斯站在人群之前。他没有依靠卫兵隔开来旁观的人，带着圣剑缓缓到他面前。  
“您还有什么要说的吗？”他问。尤丽娅就站在他身旁。她要问的大约也是这个问题。  
阿尔维斯说：“这件事……让那个人知道。”  
塞利斯点了点头。他知道“那个人”别无他人。  
“还有……我希望在走前，能拜祭一下蒂娅多拉……我能去见她的时间又晚了一些。”他说。  
“……这没问题。到维尔丹后，您也可以去她隐居过的地方，那里不会歧视麦拉的后裔。”  
阿尔维斯有些惊讶地抬头，半晌过后，露出了苦笑。  
“就是为了这个原因，才让我去维尔丹吗……你真是考虑得太周到了。”  
“这是奥伊菲的意见，不过说实话，他为此很不高兴。”塞利斯苦笑了一下。奥伊菲至今也没能原谅阿尔维斯所缔造的惨剧，他熟悉的那几位骑士尽数死于王都的火焰中。十几年来，他在伊扎克卧薪尝胆，好不容易才辅佐塞利斯夺回王位，肯定不想放过当年的凶手。塞利斯花了极大的功夫来说服他。不过这样也值得，如果连奥伊菲都没有意见，剩下的人中间也就没有什么阻力了。  
“没关系，我并不奢求他的宽恕。尤丽娅。”  
他的女儿走上前来。  
阿尔维斯拥抱了她一下。  
“能看见你好好活着……这一切都是值得的。你……不要嫁给待你不好的人，但也别让自己孤独。可是我注定看不见你的婚礼和孩子了。”他说，想起了上一次的父女诀别。事情仍旧没有改变……他想说的东西一辈子也说不完。“好了，别为了我难过，这世界对我已经足够仁慈了。眼下所有还属于我的东西，我都留给你，虽然可能并不很多。”  
“您给我的已经够多了。”她回答道。  
他知道自己必须硬起心肠分别了。阿尔维斯并不想在大庭广众之下落泪。他放开女儿，向负责押送他的两个侍卫点了点头。  
“没什么要说的了。”  
在踏上旅途之前，他忽然想到，王都的幽灵在那一天之后将会消失吧……人们也会相信，辛格尔德对这样的处决感到满意。真正的他的灵魂，也得到了安息……  
只有阿尔维斯知道他陪自己坐了整整一个晚上。

这个已经和平了的国家正在稳步从战争的创伤中恢复，阿尔维斯也在旅途中感觉身体慢慢好了起来。一年的囚禁让他步履维艰，只能坐着马车走，但回到席亚非的时候他已经能好好走路了。时已近春，土地慢慢恢复生机，他欣赏了一下自己之前未曾好好看过的景色。  
在获得领主的许可后，他去了席亚非城外通往海边的悬崖，在那里聆听海潮的声音。月亮很快升起来了，海浪声也催得人昏昏欲睡。他在维尔托玛的年少时光从未感受过这样的时光，只是这样等待着，仿佛有什么会发生似的。  
就在他快要睡着的时候，身后响起了一个带着笑意的声音：“有人告诉我，在这里就能碰见你。”  
他忽然清醒过来，回过头，辛格尔德就在那里，在月光之下。阿尔维斯一瞬间不确定自己看到的是不是鬼魂。  
辛格尔德此时的样子看起来改变很大——好像已经有二十多岁了，头发留得长了些，脸型也变消瘦了。阿尔维斯意识到，这次……对自己来说没过多久，对辛格尔德来说却可能已过了数年。他们两人的时间流逝并不一致。  
“你从王都回来了？”  
“稍稍一言难尽……我已经读完了军校的课程，参与了一些战争，不过，塞利斯说的那场真正的战争还没来。我想大概也快了……”  
“看样子你的经历是挺丰富的。”  
“我在王都见到你好几次了……以前的你。不过，还是没能好好说话。过去的你好像真的不怎么喜欢我。”  
阿尔维斯苦笑道：“我早就对你说过了吧，过去的我只不过是个自我中心的混蛋。不过……”  
他回想起当年在王都见到辛格尔德的时候，并没有自己想象的那样毫不在意。他除了目光被吸引，内心也揉杂着冲击和嫉妒的情绪。有些人生来甜蜜欢畅……  
“其实，要是我将事情都告诉你，到头来会不会改变些什么？若是我能征得你同意的话，我就这样做。”  
“要是他相信你，你就尽管说吧。”阿尔维斯回答。“随你喜欢。”  
辛格尔德奇怪地看着他：“我还以为你会反对。”  
“忽然改变了主意。大约是因为我已经摆脱了过去的身份，现在我说话做事不用再为别人考虑了。我只是觉得或许有机会挽救过去的错误。”  
“那就好。”辛格尔德的眼睛闪闪发亮，这时候，他看起来就和过去一样单纯。“我会告诉他你说过这些话的。”  
“我对自己可没什么信心。”  
不过，阿尔维斯忽然觉得胸中很温暖。他好像有些明白这个家伙为什么被那么多人喜欢和信赖了。每次见到辛格尔德，他总会觉得找回一些他早已舍弃的东西。  
“说起来，是谁告诉你我会在这里的？”他问。  
“奥伊菲……其实自王都回来之后我也见过了他。”  
“哦……”阿尔维斯明白了，难怪那家伙看上去释然了许多。辛格尔德的态度显然对他影响还是很大的。  
“然后，顺便拜祭了一下阿雷克，诺伊修和亚当他们……我还是没法明白，那三个活生生的家伙怎么会……”  
“所以你阻止我就好了。”阿尔维斯语气坚定了些。“也许你可以别让我犯那些错误……实在不行的话，你如果那时候就……”  
如果你那时候就杀死我，很多人就不会死。但这真的是我的愿望吗？阿尔维斯始终无法坚定地说出“杀了我”这种话来。他在内心叹了口气，屈从于自己的软弱。但辛格尔德显然已经明白了他的意思。  
他说：“我这几年已经想清楚了。之前你和我说过，这种力量意味着要在不同的事物之间做出选择，意味着要将生命中的人和事物标上价格。对我来说那三位骑士当然重要，但因为这个杀了你就正当吗？我是个骑士，我不能做这种事。”  
“你是我认识的人中间最大的笨蛋。”  
“是吗……”辛格尔德似乎有些难过。  
阿尔维斯意识到他对着辛格尔德正在一步步地丢失自己的强硬。这种变化忽然让他有些无措。  
“算了，一切还没有发生呢。”他心虚地说。“我也就今天晚上能好好活动下了……记得刚见面那会你说要出去散步，我没法陪你。要不要在这个海滩边上走走看？”  
辛格尔德同意了，他们两人慢慢走下悬崖。在下坡的路上，阿尔维斯的动作有些迟钝，辛格尔德就待在他身边，仿佛能保护到他似的。这个夜晚真好，他想，又能管好多年。

五，

在许多年前，他曾经读过一本书，上面说时间对人类而言是最为公正的审判者。他想到那时候自己尚有余力关心许多身外之物。他在王都，年纪尚轻，还有些荒唐的余地。那些花天酒地的贵族子弟为了拉拢他，也会让他去参与各种无聊的宴饮聚会。他观察那些人，却看到一种自己无法理解，也无法进入的生活。  
阿尔维斯想起来，他偶尔会漫步在巴哈拉的穷街陋巷，在那里的人们满面憔悴，妓女们就像苍蝇一样嗡嗡地围上来。他避开人群，穿过这个城市，在广场中间停留。他看到即将被处死的强盗和小偷，看到吊在绞刑架上的尸体被乌鸦啄走眼睛，他看到河流在城市的周围经过，他看到死亡带走一切生命的苦难和欢愉。那时候他还有许许多多的疑问，等着有个人来解答。  
阿尔维斯那时候愤世嫉俗，对自己所处的整个世界都抱持着轻蔑的敌意。他的父亲，母亲，还有那位提拔他的王子，全都成为了他瞧不起的人。他要走自己的道路，拒绝让这些人来决定他的一生。为了实现这个目的他拼命生活，寻觅着某个能让人安心的归处。那一年，辛格尔德在王都的宴会上遇见他，走过来同他打招呼，带着某一种期待的目光，但自己只是不耐烦地拒绝了对方的搭讪。那时候的辛格尔德和其他的贵族看起来并没有什么不同。和其他被他挡在墙外的人一样，有着未受磨难的清白灵魂。  
也许他当时不该那样固执。  
阿尔维斯意识到自己又沉湎于回忆过去了，他摊开手上的那本书——写了一些过去的历史，还有一些他年轻时写下的笔记。那些刺眼的尖锐的观点，现在看上去是那样陌生。那就是过去的他吗？急着向这个世界证明自己……  
他身体内部又在隐隐作痛。似乎总有一天某个器官会拒绝工作。维尔丹的森林，潮湿而不见天日，湖边终年弥漫着雾气，是很适合将人类埋葬的场所。他也已经想好了，在自己快死的那一天，一定会到湖边去，将自己沉入水中。这世界上所有人都休想找得到他。  
炉火微微晃动。

趴在阿尔维斯膝盖上的猫，本来懒洋洋地蜷成一团，这回忽然醒了，它从他腿上跳下来，警惕地盯着他的身后。  
阿尔维斯看到，在火光映照的墙壁上并没有影子。他在这里，但又不在。  
“你为什么每次都这样突然出现？”他说。但他很难掩饰自己声音中的喜悦。  
“那下次我先告诉你日期，这个办法你看怎样？”  
辛格尔德无视了那只呲牙裂嘴的猫，来到了他面前。阿尔维斯坐着不动，视线仍旧没有离开书。  
“我花了好长时间穿越森林。”他的骑士说。“幸好附近村子还有人知道位置……不然的话，还真是很难找到你。你看起来好像并不高兴。”  
阿尔维斯合上书，转过身看着他：“我每次见到你的时候，都以为是最后一次了。”  
辛格尔德站在那里愣了愣，似乎距离海边那次见面的时间并不算久。他的模样没怎么变化。  
“你说下次告诉我日期？怎么了，难道你产生了什么有趣的计划？”  
“没有，只是……不知道为什么，在海边分开以后，我仍然想见你。我能在这一带待的时间并不长。就算能见你，也不可能每天一次。不过，两三个月一次还是能做到的……我能精确地控制好时间。即使要告别，我们的时间也可以再延长点……”  
“你……”阿尔维斯搜索枯肠，最后也无法找出一句话来回答。他木然地点了点头。“嗯，反正你也会来的，我阻止不了你，对吧。”  
“为什么要阻止我？明明每一次你看起来都很需要我。你嘴上说的和心里想的根本不是一回事。你都不知道我在王都那段时间到底痛苦了多久，我本来以为最后看你一次，就能放下关于你的事情了，但是我还是……”  
阿尔维斯像个白痴一样呆呆看着辛格尔德。对方似乎意识到自己的情绪即将失控了，在努力地克制着。但是那双蓝眼睛里悲伤的目光，仍旧让他感到一阵心悸。他想，我真的表现得这样明显吗？每一次的告别，内心的不甘，追随着他的视线，这些全部都让他看出来了吗？  
“对不起。你一定走得很辛苦才到这里来见我的。”他无法说出冷酷的话了。人年纪一大就变得愈发地软弱。“我也想见你。”

辛格尔德告诉了他事情经过。那天陪着阿尔维斯吹了一夜海风后，他终于遵从内心做出了决定，跑来森林深处找他。现在的维尔丹并不像数十年后那样和平，到处都是蛮族的强盗和士兵。辛格尔德却独自闯进这个国家，来到这座广袤的森林中。  
阿尔维斯指出他在这一带是有机会遇见蒂娅多拉的，但辛格尔德表示自己并不想提前见到她。阿尔维斯安抚了他几句，忽然觉得事情可能还是产生了某种变化——辛格尔德曾经明明是好奇的。他自己也为说不清的原因而松了一口气。  
阿尔维斯在他的建议下躺回了床上，辛格尔德坐在一边，握着他的手。两人仍旧对对方很难有实质上的触感，但这么做很叫人安心。这次他们聊了很多，直到阿尔维斯沉沉入睡，掌心还停留着细致的温度。  
辛格尔德答应他，下次回归的日子由阿尔维斯指定，让他可以安心等待。只要两人还能相见，就一直如此。

所谓的“流放”，在皇帝身上和在平民身上也是不同的。附近村落中总是有人来照料阿尔维斯的日常起居，他也从不会缺衣少食。除了独自一人度过的夜晚有些空虚，他反而觉得这段时间的生活很悠闲舒适。那只猫是自己跑来他家中的，阿尔维斯将多余的食物喂给它，它就赖着不肯离开了，待在小屋里和他做了个伴。它喜欢在阿尔维斯读书的时候跳到他腿上，让他的膝头多了一分重量。  
王都偶尔也会来信，告知他一些众人的近况。这些信显然都经过多重审阅，不会透露半点国家大事。那里面只会提到一些他关注的人，提及他们近来的生活。除了这里，每一座城市都在发生着变化。  
阿尔维斯给塞利斯写信，隐晦地暗示了一些事情。过后，信使为他带来了国王能找到的各种资料。这种有关于时间的魔法，辛格尔德的儿子似乎并没有遗传到。他的家族也没有其他人有这样的能力。至于对历史的改变会不会造成什么问题，就根本没人能够回答了。也许影响不算大，自己莫名其妙地活下来了，这个世界也平稳运作着，并没有崩坏。  
接下来的一年里他读了许多相关的资料，不过没有向辛格尔德透露。阿尔维斯能在某些文献里隐约地发现一些可疑的痕迹，他猜想也许经历过这一切的人，最终都会保留这个秘密。要是公开的话，大概会天下大乱吧。  
见面时，他将准备寄到巴哈拉的信也念给辛格尔德听，让他给孩子写点什么。辛格尔德憋了半天，最后只挤出一句：“那就让他注意身体，好好休息吧……”  
阿尔维斯一边在信纸末尾加上这句话，一边嘲笑他：“没见过这么不负责任的父亲。”  
“我不知道应该用什么方法面对他。”辛格尔德倒是很坦率。“理论上我‘应该’多去看他，但是每次都会觉得特别尴尬。两个人都不知道该说什么好，而且，他好像也没有什么需要我的地方。”  
“那你见我的时候就没有这种感觉？”阿尔维斯说。  
“没有。”回答来得很快。“我只是想见你。”  
“你还记得我们之间的关系吗？”真是荒谬啊。他想。  
“我知道……但事情就是不受我控制。”  
“我们都是一样的。”阿尔维斯若有所思地说。辛格尔德扬了扬眉毛，完全无法理解这句话是什么意思。  
他大概还不懂得他们有着相同的弱点。

六，

阿尔维斯将手中的那册书籍交给来访的使者。他认出来，这个裹着袍子的人不是之前常来的那位。来照顾他的人经常换，他们大多都无法在森林里待得长久。  
他忽然想说些什么：“说起来，我在这儿住了多少年了？”  
王都的信使有些好奇地看着他：“大概有三年了吧？怎么了？”  
阿尔维斯闭上眼睛：“不，没什么。”  
这样的生活日复一日地乏味。就算他尽力保持着记忆，计算着辛格尔德来访的日子，时间也总是悄然流逝。他遗忘的速度总比想起来的更快。为了改变这种处境，阿尔维斯养成了写日记的习惯。每日的生活乏善可陈，他就尽量写些以前的事。  
在年轻的时候，三年时间足以让这世界产生天翻地覆的变化，可如今，阿尔维斯却觉得，三年也好，十年也罢，什么都没有再改变。时间也许只是人类产生的一种幻觉，也许每个人都可以随时通过记忆来回到过去。  
“不过，您怎么忽然想起来写作了？”使者看了看手上的东西。他带来和带去的总都是各种文字。阿尔维斯以前就有阅读的习惯，现今也没戒掉这个爱好，还多了一项。他将统治帝国的这些年间发生的许多事都写了下来，并根据年份整理了一份手稿。假如拿到王都，这将会是一份珍贵的回忆录。  
“就当打发一些时间吧。我的那些教训，也许也能帮到塞利斯的忙。对了……”看到对方上马即将离去，阿尔维斯犹豫了一下，说道。“这些文字都有历史的价值，在路上请务必小心些。”  
“好的，承蒙关照。”对方简单答应着，纵马而去。阿尔维斯倚在门上，看着这个陌生人的背影……他这些年来能认识的人，用一只手指就能数出来。  
从这儿到村落里只需要一个小时，如果他愿意，也能到那个小村去访问一下。实际上只要他不离开维尔丹的范围，现在几乎没人在意前皇帝的动静。不过，失去了方便的代步工具，以他的体力，现在走不了那么远了。那个僻静的村子其实也和他自己一样，多年来没有什么变化，使得阿尔维斯完全没有前去的心思。  
他回到房间，放松了一些，他开始整理书籍和笔记，日历上也画上了记号。他心中忽然涌起一阵奇妙的感觉……辛格尔德今天晚上应该会来。这是上次说好的日期……等等……真的是这个日期吗？为什么看起来有点不对劲……满月是昨天还是前天来着？  
阿尔维斯瞪着那份日历，迟迟无法记起今天到底是哪一天。昨天和前天也同样想不起来。

辛格尔德来的时候，阿尔维斯躺在椅子上，怔怔地看着远方。他看起来很累，那只猫也不知为何没有粘着他，直接躲到了床底下。这样的气氛，多少显得有些异样，他靠近了一些，看到阿尔维斯的眼睛下有着浓重的阴影。  
“怎么了？你生病了？”他小心地询问。  
“我们可能错了。”阿尔维斯的声音听起来仿佛死人一样。  
“是哪里错了？”  
“我将时间记错了，提早了两天。前天我一直坐在这里等你，但你却没有来。”  
“啊……我还以为是什么……应该没什么大不了的吧？”  
辛格尔德马上就知道自己说错话了。阿尔维斯就像被打了一拳似的，难以置信地看着他。  
“没什么大不了的吗……”他轻轻地说。“对你来说我们上次见面只不过是昨天的事，可对我来说，我要一直记得之后的日期才行。别的时候我只是在空等那一个日子，我甚至觉得自己是在为那几个日期而活着。”  
“可是，我……我也没有办法……”  
“我知道，所以才说我们都错了。我们的时间并不相等……”

辛格尔德睁开眼睛的时候发现眼睛涩得要命。他努力眨眨眼，才终于看清自己躺着的房间。  
阿尔维斯终于在天亮之前改变了主意，重新告诉他了下一个日期。但这次的时间被他直接推迟到了半年后……并不用说这意味着什么。辛格尔德计算着自己剩余的时间，顿感前途渺茫。  
阿尔维斯也许会把时间一拖再拖，直到他的寿命耗尽为止。他们的年龄差距会越来越大。对自己而言数个月的时光，对他来说，是数十年的煎熬。辛格尔德还从未等过什么人，他总将等待和分离看作很轻易的事。他忘了阿尔维斯在那个世界上已经只剩他一个人，甚至活着的理由都是自己给他的。  
他越想越觉得胸口发闷，一翻身坐起来，走到了外面。  
他向自己借宿的那家主人打了招呼，牵着马去了森林里面。这是玛法城一带，维尔丹的森林就在西北面。他沿着道路一直前行，去那个预言中的所在。  
要是换了别的时刻，他或许还能忍耐着不去窥视命运，可今天他再也坐不住了。辛格尔德纵马进入森林，遮天蔽日的树木遮挡住阳光。马蹄踏在草地上发出簌簌的响声。他觉得这森林里像有什么窥视着自己。  
在玛法城的老人知道巫女的位置。他按照老人说的方向走去，没过多久，找到了那条仅供一人通行的小路。  
沿路走了大约一个小时，他听到了有人说话的声音。  
辛格尔德跳下马，隔着树叶看向那个发出声音的地方。他见到一位少女站在湖边，银发披散在她的背后。她的身边有一只小鹿，挨着她的身体，好像真的听得懂她的语言那样。  
辛格尔德的心不由自主地怦怦狂跳。他屏住呼吸，等待她转过身来的那一刻。  
没过多久，少女和鹿的交流结束了，她随意地拢了拢长发，向森林深处看了一眼……辛格尔德看清了她的容貌……他从未见过有这样美丽的人……  
他等待了一会，什么奇迹都没有发生。  
他没有爱上她。  
他好像又把事情搞砸了。

辛格尔德在回来的路上一直想，这样或许也好。不过，他最好别跟阿尔维斯说这件事情。  
他们还像往常一样就好，一起待在炉火边，回忆过去的事，阿尔维斯告诉他这些日子发生了什么。他们偶尔在森林里走走，但夜晚的森林并不宜于散步，所以两个人不会走很远。有时候阿尔维斯给他念手边的书籍，炉火映着他的侧脸，那些书的内容其实并不太重要，重要的是他们在一起消磨一天的时光。那样的时光温柔而缠绵，他情不自禁地陷得越来越深。  
再一次进入未来时，阿尔维斯的窗户前面飘着雪，他整个人裹在一张毯子里面。辛格尔德第一次看到他在等自己时睡觉，仔细端详，他的鬓边已经有些银丝了……衰老正在无情地夺走他的能量。有一天他会变得和父亲一样满头白发吗？辛格尔德怕吵醒了他，安静地在旁边坐着。  
等了一个小时，阿尔维斯稍微动了动身体，毯子掉到了地上。辛格尔德下意识地想去捡，他的身体挡在了对方面前……阿尔维斯睁大了眼睛，好像忽然回过了神。  
“辛格尔德。”他听见自己的名字。  
“我……”他忽然不知道该说什么。  
阿尔维斯自己去把毯子捡了起来，放在他的腿上：“抱歉……等你的时候不知不觉就睡着了。我现在也算得上是个老人家了吧。”  
“其实……”  
“怎么了，一副要哭的样子。”  
“我好像明白你说的那句话是什么意思了。”  
不料阿尔维斯问：“你是指哪句？”  
“你说，我们都错了……也许这整件事就是一个错误。你肯定是明白的，因为你想的时间比我多得多。”  
“是的，很多事我都明白。但亲爱的，我觉得你未必能理解到那样的深度，想到那一层也只是陡然增添烦恼。”  
辛格尔德想起来，每次他带着许多疑问去找阿尔维斯，最后却只是把自己的疑问越弄越多。他想过阿尔维斯会不会在戏弄自己，结果其实他每一次都是坦诚的。问题绝大部分不会引来答案，只会引来更多的问题。  
“还有，我有些事情要告诉你。王都那边终于有些成果了。”  
“什么成果？”  
“关于你的这种能力。这好像是一种魔法力量导致的记忆混乱。换句话说……你的力量跟记忆有关。”  
“我更加听不明白了。”  
“……总之，只要用魔法消除掉记忆，你的这种能力就不存在了。而且那个魔法非常简单，就连我都能学会。所以，只要你愿意……今天就是我们最后一次见面。”  
阿尔维斯说到最后，静静地凝望着他。这些年的相见不知是否耗尽了他的感情，他说这些的时候，一点都没有失控。  
“我不愿意。”辛格尔德迅速地给出了答案。和往常一样，他并不能理解自己的选择。“不要再说了……我还是会来找你的。”  
“那……随便你吧。”阿尔维斯一副不想争论的样子，往后靠了靠。  
“今天好像很冷。”辛格尔德转移了话题。“什么时候开始下雪的？”  
“白天才开始的。要是没有人过来，我的门大概就被雪堵上了。”  
维尔丹天气暖和，能下雪是一件罕见的事。维尔托玛城下雪比较多，不过，阿尔维斯小时候在冬天里都没怎么出去玩过，他总是用火焰魔法来驱赶寒冷。他们聊了一会雪的话题。谈话间，时间不知不觉又过去了。之前那个有些阴沉的话题，被他们抛到了脑后。毕竟，他们还有着时间。

七，

随着岁月流逝和长年的幽禁生活，阿尔维斯的记忆力开始大不如前。王都那边发生了一场叛乱，据说是前朝的遗老遗少们发动的，但很快就被镇压下去了。但这消息让他心惊肉跳，偶尔在多年后的早晨起来，还会觉得自己的孩子有危险了，想要去救他们，接着慢慢记起来这事儿好像过去了。他已经分不清十年前发生的事情和二十年前所发生的。尤丽娅结婚了，将孩子带来给他，他抱了一下那个红头发的孩子，恍惚以为自己正在新婚没多久的一天，抱着还是婴儿的她。  
他已经不再对命运有所不满。曾经的那个威严的皇帝也变成了一个说话轻声细语，身体虚弱的老人。叛乱发生时或者曾有人试图找过他，但看到阿尔维斯如今的状态便放弃了他们的目的。  
只有在辛格尔德面前，他才会恢复以前的敏锐。  
“在你眼中，我现在到底是什么样子？”  
“和以前没太大变化。”辛格尔德认真地回答。  
“你把我当糊涂了的老人家吗？”  
“要不要帮你捶背？”辛格尔德开玩笑地问他。  
那只猫现在也老了，毛褪了很多，而且变得很肥胖。它盘踞在阿尔维斯的膝盖上，懒洋洋地冲它喵了几声。  
“我的猫现在也会笑你。”阿尔维斯说，也不知道从哪里学会的猫的语言。“我现在真的觉得自己快不行了……每次换季节的时候都会发烧，上次持续了好几个月，那时候就总觉得活不下去了……”  
辛格尔德沉默着。每次见面，阿尔维斯都要变得衰老一些，慢慢地就成了这样。将人的一生浓缩在几十天的记忆里……尽管每一天都是那样平凡，他仍旧觉得惊心动魄。在王都的相见已恍如隔世。他想着，这些年，他并没有和阿尔维斯互相扶持着度过。有太多东西在时间面前显得很渺小，包括人类的决心和感情。  
“等下一次我们见面的时候……”他说。  
“没有下一次了。这就是最后。拜托你了，我不想让你看到最后我死去的样子。”

辛格尔德发现自己倒在湖边的草地上，全身都疼得要命，就像年少时从马上摔下来那样。再一恍神，他慢慢撑着身子坐起来，看向宁静的湖面。维尔丹的大湖一望无际，波涛拍打着湖岸，像他在席亚非的时候听惯的海潮声。  
他听到远方自己的马嘶叫了一声，伴随着马蹄声，另一个不可思议的人出现了。  
“啊……您醒了，真是太好了。”上次他在森林中见到的少女，似乎被他的马引了过来。她提着裙子小心翼翼地从湿滑的湖边走过，身后弥漫着森林的雾气。他的眼睛里也起了一片雾。她看起来只有十五六岁，比他以为的还要小一点。  
辛格尔德只觉头痛欲裂，过了半晌，记忆和理智才慢慢涌上心头。他想起来发生了什么，想起自己下定怎样的决心。  
“你是蒂娅多拉吧？”他说。“是你发现我的吗？”  
少女愣了愣：“您怎么会知道我的名字？我先前看到您倒在湖边，可能是被马摔下来了，一直昏迷着。我没有办法治疗，只能想着到村子里去找人。”  
“……其实，我是古兰贝尔的骑士。我这次过来就是来找你的。”辛格尔德在说谎的时候一阵脸红，不过，和他接下来要犯下的罪过相比，说谎真的算不了什么了。“我想……带你去见你的亲人。我就是为了这个原因而来。”  
“亲人？”她有些不安。“可是我并没有亲人。”  
“你的父亲是古兰贝尔的克尔特王子，母亲是维尔托玛公爵夫人希琼。”他说出这些不该自己知道的事情。“你的身体上应该有娜迦的圣痕……所以，继续呆在这个森林里会有危险的，至少我要将你带出去。”  
“您说的话很荒谬，但我又感觉这不像是谎言……”她喃喃地说，碰向自己的头饰。“我的母亲，他们告诉我生下我后就去世了，但父亲有可能还活着。”  
“是的。他随时有可能遭遇不测，至少在这之前去见一面吧。还有……你还有个哥哥。”  
“咦？我还有兄长？”少女显得很意外。  
“……他一定很想见你……”

蒂娅多拉把他带回了自己的小屋。辛格尔德隐约觉得就这样闯进房间不太好，被她开玩笑说“果然是骑士大人”之后，只得进去了。  
她住的地方看起来很简朴，除了一些生活必需品之外什么都没有，但少女费心让这里看起来是个舒服的地方。她用森林里采集的草叶编成一个环，晒干之后，将五颜六色的鲜花插在干草中间。窗台上有一些小的瓶瓶罐罐，种了各种各样的野花。辛格尔德踏进房间里听到一阵嘶嘶声，他低头一看，竟然是一条小蛇，沿着地板的缝隙钻进去就不见了。  
少女在他身后笑起来：“吓到你了吗？这地方经常有蛇，不过它们不会咬人的。”  
辛格尔德尽量地解释了她的身世和处境，除去一些他还不了解的部分，蒂娅多拉现在应该得到足够情报了。她迟疑许久，说族里的规矩就是不让她外出，而她只要离开就会给别人带去灾难……她从小到大都是被这么教育的。辛格尔德只能摆出严肃的说教态度，说这种事情都是迷信，你父亲和兄长一定会想见你，对他们来说你才不是什么灾难。  
这样说似乎产生了效果——她的态度软化下来了，很快就同意了和他一起离开森林。  
在辛格尔德把她扶上马的时候，少女低下头，温柔地看着他。  
“我的存在能给别人带去幸福……您是第一个对我这样说的人。我的母亲因为生下我而死，我常常在想，自己是没有资格来到这世上的。”  
辛格尔德却说：“并不是这样，你不但有资格活下来，还有资格获得幸福。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
他想说的事情还有许多，但所有的事情都和那个人有关。他只得苦笑起来，将话题扯了开去。  
辛格尔德在离开维尔丹的时候仍旧在想着阿尔维斯。这不是永别……他想，我还会回来。在战争开始之后，还有机会……

他尽量地行动起来。能通知的人都通知了，可战争还是在回到席亚非之后爆发。拜隆责怪他回来得太晚，再迟一点，公爵大人就要随着王子出征伊扎克了。得知王子已经离开，辛格尔德只能无奈地将蒂娅多拉安置在席亚非城中。情势所迫，他也不放心将她送到王都那么远的地方去。  
写给阿尔维斯的信石沉大海，甚至没有收到回音。战争年代，信件在路上丢失是常有的事。他也无可奈何。不久之后，他带着席亚非剩余的军队去援助尤古维。由于出发得比应去的时间要早，他们没有等到后援，战斗变得很艰难，重新夺回尤古维城后，军中通报他，有王都的使者从巴哈拉来了。  
辛格尔德早早地准备好了。阿尔维斯进入城中，立刻就被辛格尔德请到自己的房间，所有人都离开了，就剩他们两个人四目相对。  
“我很好奇，你会有什么‘私人’的话要和我这个国王使者说？”阿尔维斯说。“我只是传达国王陛下的旨意。”  
在王都的时候，阿尔维斯也见过这个年轻人几次，他当时就能感到，辛格尔德非常急于认识自己。不过依照阿尔维斯的脾气，越是这样的人，他就越不感兴趣，所以最后也没有在意过辛格尔德的事。尤古维的战争，他也并没有放在眼里，不过是和蛮族的简单战争罢了……  
正想着的时候，辛格尔德一把抓住了他的手。  
阿尔维斯从来没被人这样大胆地接触过，他还没反应过来的时候，整个人已经被辛格尔德紧紧地抱在怀里。他的震惊很快就变成了诧异。辛格尔德将脑袋埋在他的肩上，像个孩子一样抽泣着。那样温暖的接触也让他忽然心软了一下。  
“怎么了？”阿尔维斯想着，难道是因为小朋友第一次上战场，受了太大的刺激？  
“阿尔维斯，我终于碰到你了……”  
阿尔维斯最终没有推开他。  
他原以为自己会的，维尔托玛的公爵是个非常冷酷的人，从没有人敢于亲近或者讨好他，更别说这样抱紧他了。换言之，阿尔维斯完全没有应对这种突发状况的经验。  
“怎么了？”他想起以前哄弟弟的招数，不得已了，勉强一试吧。“有人欺负你了吗？”  
辛格尔德被别人欺负……这怎么听怎么不对劲。阿尔维斯一边拍着对方的背一边想。  
“都怪你，你总是丢下我自己一个人离开……”  
“我可不记得自己做过这种事，你说的是别人吧。”阿尔维斯想了想。“要不然就是一个长得和我很像的人。总之我可以肯定，这种事情从来没有发生过。”  
辛格尔德慢慢平静下来了，他放开了阿尔维斯，小心翼翼地端详着他。赤红色的长发披散在肩上，瘦削又高傲的脸，微微扬起的精致眉毛，看起来拒人于千里之外，毫无亲切的感觉。  
“我不是……”辛格尔德苦涩地说。“不是认错人。”  
“那我是哪次在宴会上喝醉了对你始乱终弃了吗？”  
“你真的喝醉过吗？”  
阿尔维斯叹气：“不，没有。”  
“那么，你打算回王都吗？”  
“我明天就回去。”  
“那我哪怕把你关在这里也要将你留下来。”  
“等等，到底发生了什么事？”阿尔维斯震惊，脑子里掠过一大堆阴谋论，比如说圣剑家公然扣押使者这是要造反的节奏，王都巴哈拉群龙无首假如辛格尔德造反后果不堪设想……等等等等。他肯定想得不对，因为辛格尔德正安静地凝望着他。  
“事情有很多……”他说。“但首先，我现在需要你。”

八，

阿尔维斯抱着满腹疑问留了下来。当他见到了从席亚菲赶来的亲生妹妹时，终于自以为明白了辛格尔德的用意。  
自己的母亲和克尔特王子的私生女……阿尔维斯知道这意味着什么。  
辛格尔德安静地站在一旁看他们两个相认。后来，阿尔维斯向他表示感谢，他温柔地说：“这样就好了，我希望你们能幸福。”  
他声音里包含着异样的情感。阿尔维斯本在想这家伙难道爱上了蒂娅多拉，再一转过头，辛格尔德的眼神完全和他对上了……带着温暖和眷恋，是看着深爱的人才会有的眼神。即使阿尔维斯再迟钝，也能感觉到理由了，况且他本身就是个敏锐的人。  
那天晚上，所有人都睡了，辛格尔德巡视军队之后回到城里，才发现阿尔维斯就在自己的房间里等他。  
“你怎么会在这里？”他吃惊地问。  
“到底发生过什么？”阿尔维斯问道。“为什么你看我的样子，好像发生了很多我不知情的事？我听说有魔法可以改变别人的记忆，假如是那样，我忘了与你有关的什么事吗？那倒是可以解释。”  
“并不是这样……算了，我已经征求你同意了。”  
像在海边说好的那样，他开始讲述自己在未来的经历。和阿尔维斯的几次相遇，从好奇，到困惑，到同情关怀，到无法割舍……辛格尔德说到最后，终于明白了一切。  
“我爱你。”他说。“所有事情都只能得出这个结论。”  
阿尔维斯无声地看着他，脸上写满了惊讶和复杂的神情。  
辛格尔德踏上一步。他并没有打算等阿尔维斯反应。只要有机会，阿尔维斯一定会第一时间回避这件事，他对这个套路早已习以为常了。表白之后，他便捧着阿尔维斯的脸深深吻了下去。还是第一次和人接吻……但他沉浸于其中。  
阿尔维斯和他分开的时候脸色通红，反应十足像是被非礼了的大姑娘。  
“就算是这样，我也没许可你这样做。”他用辛格尔德十分熟悉的高傲表情说着，但是他微弱的抗拒说明了一切。  
“我早就想这么做一次了。”辛格尔德倒是很坦率。他想过的事还有很多，比如把阿尔维斯就这样放在马背上带走，去谁也找不到的地方……  
“你知道我体内的罗普特之血吗？你一点都不在意吗？”  
“反正我俩也不会有孩子。”  
辛格尔德说到这里的时候顿了顿，他想起了自己真正背叛的对象。塞利斯……他曾经对塞利斯许诺过的事，终究还是食言了。他已经没资格当一个骑士了，为了爱情，他放弃了那一切。阿尔维斯说过的话又一次在耳边响起：“你要将自己珍贵的事物标上价格……”  
蓦然回首，他曾经认为贵重的事物，如今都变得不值一提，他原本未曾留意的，却成了无价之宝。若是交给他人去评判，一定会觉得爱情是如此令人疯狂。而身在其中的人，只会觉得这一切都是理所当然。感情有深浅亲疏，是每个人都没办法避免的，也是他人无从置喙的，轮不到他置身事外。阿尔维斯先夺去了他的生命，再毁灭了他的灵魂。他毁掉了一个骑士的誓言……  
跟你对我做的相比，我对你做的并不算什么。

阿尔维斯写信给国王告诉他自己暂时还不能回去。他为自己找了许多借口，比如要留下来陪着妹妹，比如辛格尔德果然还是有很多值得在意的地方。但他知道唯一的理由就只有一个。  
辛格尔德一次又一次满足他被爱的需求，满足他空虚的内心。从小到大，他并不缺少关爱，但很缺少一个内心层面上亲密的人。阿尔维斯从未奢求过能遇到这样的人，就在他对人类彻底失望时，辛格尔德出现了，就像突然穿透了云雾的阳光，让他看到了希望。这种感觉，让他久久舍不得离去。  
阿尔维斯唯一不满的地方就是那个未来的自己。辛格尔德说他变成了一个毫无野心和欲望的人，让他觉得非常不愉快。不管经历什么打击，自己都不该变成那样才是。若是自己真的有那种改变……那么，就由他来纠正这个错误吧。  
他不会再犯下以前犯下的那些错，然后，就能够改变命运……  
他事后把这个想法说了出来。  
时近午夜，他只能感受到辛格尔德赤裸的身躯和自己靠得很近。刚刚还紧密结合的身体忽然分开了，他觉得空虚得难受。  
辛格尔德每次都在黑暗中注视着他，像是这样就能将他挽留下来。  
他躺在那里，只觉得身体不住地下沉，但又放松得很舒服。  
“我们打完了仗就回去。”他理所当然地说。“国王会嘉奖你的。然后，公主也会被立为继承人。有她在，我就能更好地掌握这个国家了。我会给她选个好的丈夫……不要野心太大的，也不要配不上他的人。当然，只有你是属于我的。”  
“也许，如你所言。”他的骑士温柔地说。“我也不会选别人。”

在跨过维尔丹边境的时候，阿尔维斯忽然有种感觉，这地方自己或许真的来过。他暗暗决定要去看看母亲死的地方。  
随后军队里传来一个让他们分了心的好消息。艾婷被维尔丹的三王子札姆卡放了出来，和他们重逢了。但显然军队里所有人都同意事情不能就这样结束，只有攻下玛法城，终结刚多尔夫的生命，这一切才能算落幕。不为什么，仅仅是为了强大的古兰贝尔人的尊严，这些蛮族注定要被惩罚与毁灭。  
辛格尔德做出决定的时候没有人反对，只有蒂娅多拉的表情有些不安。辛格尔德看出了她的心情，温柔地安慰她，说自己不会让士兵们伤害平民的，战争打击的主要是维尔丹的贵族。由于对辛格尔德的信任，她似乎稍稍地轻松了些。  
但这并不是阿尔维斯能够放心下来的理由。他觉得辛格尔德的激进，似乎有着另一重他所害怕的目的。他暂时想不明白这是什么，只是总觉得又有什么横亘于前方的命运。

九，

辛格尔德相信再次回到森林的自己已经做好了准备。在蒂娅多拉离开后不久，这片森林已被神秘的力量所掩埋。他带着手下披荆斩棘，最终到达了他所寻找的那个地方。跟他前来的人疑惑地看着这一带。  
这是一座几乎废弃的村落，四周几乎看不到人影，只有一些炊烟显示着这一带尚有人烟。村子内也没有道路，只有一些曲折小径，在森林中间穿过。辛格尔德告诉他们这一带是麦拉曾隐居过的场所，但如今已没几个人能找到这里了，维尔丹的国王也管不到这地方。他让其他人先回去，并没有解释自己在这里做什么。  
其他人只得回头去找阿尔维斯。这些日子以来，他们养成了凡事听辛格尔德发号施令的习惯。  
辛格尔德来到他去年住过一年的那个地方，他的马还认得这里，带着他来到借宿的地方。一对猎人夫妇热情地欢迎了他。这地方远离世事，他们也不知道如今发生在维尔丹的战争。  
辛格尔德也没告诉他们什么，只说自己仍然是来寻找某人的。他们知道辛格尔德带着一个女孩离开了，颇为感兴趣地打听她的近况。他说了些后来的事。接着，他鬼使神差地问两夫妻，会不会一直在这里生活下去。  
“我们的儿子到城里去当了木匠学徒，等我们老了也干不动了，可能会搬去和他一起住。”男主人这样说。  
“那你们的房子怎么办？”  
“也许会卖出去吧。不瞒您说，前段时间有个司祭来过，似乎想要买下这地方。他们对这森林很感兴趣，也不知为什么。”  
那大概是暗黑教团前来寻找蒂娅多拉的司祭。不过，辛格尔德保持沉默。数十年后，这房子将依旧存在，又从暗黑教团手中被移交到这里的国王手里。如果这对夫妻到时候还活着，大概也忘记怎样找回这地方来了。但是，阿尔维斯在最后还是有一处栖身之所……  
入夜之后，他躺倒在床上，闭上眼睛……但愿这是最后一次，发动这个能力。

他看见阿尔维斯小心翼翼地摸着怀里的猫。这只猫也在他的见证下变得很老了，如今它的毛色已非常暗淡，肌肉松弛，躲在阿尔维斯的怀里萎靡不振。阿尔维斯口中喃喃自语，好像是在对它说着什么。他深深爱着的人，距他咫尺之遥，却隔了数十年的光阴。他轻声唤他的名字，像以前一样，走近这孤独凄清的房子。  
“阿尔维斯。”他说。  
阿尔维斯迷茫地抬起头，一瞬间像是有一道光照亮了他的面庞。他看不清眼前了，但辛格尔德的存在怎样也不会认错。  
“我不是叫你别来了吗？”  
“不，我是来……我来告诉你，战争已经开始，我和你在一起了。”  
他的倾诉戛然而止，突然有一些可怕的想法闯入辛格尔德的脑海中，就像一只危险的野兽闯进了院子。他能闻到它的呼吸，和血腥的味道，却还未窥见它的身形 ……  
“在一起？你是说和现在的我吗？”阿尔维斯好像没有之前那么敏锐了，他最了不起的头脑也在退化，稍稍停了一会，才提出来这个问题。  
“不……那是以前的……”  
辛格尔德忽然想，他现在仍旧孤独地在这里，我说这个有什么意义？以前的阿尔维斯和现在的阿尔维斯能够混为一谈吗？他忽然意识到自己做了多大的蠢事……  
他慢慢地跪倒在阿尔维斯面前。  
“我以为……我以为这样能挽救你。那天之后，我太冲动了，背叛了对塞利斯的承诺……我已经没有资格当一个骑士了。我在整个世界面前选择了你，放弃了整个世界。”  
这些日子以来他想要对阿尔维斯倾诉这些话，但却终于发现，过去的阿尔维斯根本无法理解，也不真的在意这些。阿尔维斯年轻时候根本不在意任何别人的事。两个人最终都没有办法心心相印。真正能理解他的，只有这个经历了所有打击，最终活在这里的他……  
“那你觉得我会为此责怪你吗？”阿尔维斯说。  
“我只希望，你会因为我的选择获得幸福。”  
阿尔维斯没有说话，示意他环顾四周。  
“……但是，你为什么还在这？”他问出来了，电光火石间，他明白了一切。命运向他露出了獠牙……它看着无法逃离的他，疯狂地狞笑着。“为什么？阿尔维斯，为什么你还在这里？”  
“因为，什么也没有改变。”阿尔维斯说。“我从一开始就知道。”  
“你知道……”辛格尔德愣住了。  
“几十年前，我知道你爱我，也知道蒂娅多拉是我的妹妹，那又怎样呢？我所拥有的一切终究都是要失去的。既然是这样，投入太多真心也就不值得了……辛格尔德，你还不够了解我。”  
辛格尔德全身发冷：“你为什么……总是做出这样的选择？”  
“我还记得，只要失去那种记忆，你就失去穿越时间的能力了。要想操作它们，并让你自以为爱着蒂娅多拉也很简单。”  
“你不能——不能这样对待我……求求你，不要让那一切发生……”  
阿尔维斯低声说：“你真幸运，我的绝望那么漫长……而你的只有一瞬间。永别了，辛格尔德。”  
他抬起手来，吟诵出魔法的咒语，辛格尔德无法闪避那黑暗魔法强大的力量。他感觉到一阵强烈的晕眩。他向后仰倒，身体里的一切都在慢慢抽离。他向下沉，向下沉……

阿尔维斯看着他消失在虚空中，手渐渐无力地垂下。这是他人生中最后一次拥有激烈的感情了。  
“原谅我，辛格尔德……”他想着，沉入了深深的昏迷之中。  
阿尔维斯再度被人抢救了过来。他被发现一个人歪倒在椅子上，而他的猫已经死去了。它是因年老而寿终正寝的。他最终被抬上了床躺着，在昏迷中不断吐血和说着胡话，其中绝大部分都像是在说给一个不存在的人。  
来照顾他的佣人们讨论了这些问题。阿尔维斯今生需要忏悔的对象太多了，那些话究竟是说给谁听的，终究无关紧要。他的身体怎么突然完全垮了，却显得很蹊跷。  
一个月后，所有人都觉得他已经无药可医，他们将阿尔维斯抬到了高一层的阁楼上，好让他在那里度过最后的一些时间。阿尔维斯已经无法进食，就连呼吸听起来也很困难。死亡终究不是件美丽的事，临终前一夜，他已经形销骨立，没个人形了。  
阿尔维斯艰难熬了一整晚，那些看护他的人轮流进来。有一位书记官拿着纸笔想知道前任皇帝在生命的最后会说什么。他安静了一整晚。在朦胧的凌晨，他说：“我要到湖边去。”  
声音很轻，几乎听不见。几个人连忙凑过来竖起耳朵。  
“我要到湖边去…”他又说了一遍，吐字平稳清晰。阿尔维斯突然从长久的昏迷之中好转了些，身体里最后的一点力量支撑着他。他想实践自己先前的想法，到湖边去，远离这一切。他希望葬身于美丽的湖水之中。  
人们面面相觑，在他们犹豫的时候，一个平静的影子穿过了他们。  
那将是永世流传的一项奇迹。辛格尔德越过他们所有人，走了过去，他们这才知道阿尔维斯那句话是向谁说的。蓝头发的骑士平静地点了点头，小心地抱起那个奄奄一息的身躯，走了出去。在场的人们自发让开，敬畏地注视着这一切。  
骑士的面容和传说中的英雄一样，笼罩着一层苍白而神秘的光。他没有理会其他人，只是径直向前走去，他的白马也跟着来了，在屋前悲声长嘶。  
阿尔维斯在人生最后清醒的刹那想：怎么会？他不会来了。  
哦，对了，他早已来过。  
他们的时间并不对等。  
阿尔维斯恍然而又终于释然，他终于原谅了人生中的一切错误，缠绕在血液里的诅咒也去除了。他看了一眼天空，黎明的天空变得不一样了，温柔的云层低垂，覆盖住这片森林。  
他终于可以感谢这个世界，也感谢辛格尔德给过他的所有爱意，所有包容，所有的救赎和悲伤。  
“我还有好多话要对你说，可是，时间总是不够用。”他遗憾地想，时间总是不够让他们好好地告别。  
阿尔维斯在回顾一生之后，永远地合上了眼睛。在湖边，他的身躯慢慢变得冰冷，就仿佛灵魂逐渐沉入湖中。

尾声，

死亡，黑暗……  
如果死亡就代表着什么也感受不到，那他现在是不是还活着？  
阿尔维斯想到这里忽然清醒了些。他睁开眼睛，愕然地意识到，这里是在玛法城……在他们攻下城后临时的驻地。他们一起住在一个简单的帐篷里，但所有的一切都收拾得很好。  
辛格尔德仍旧躺在身边，呼吸悠长匀称。  
阿尔维斯疑惑着，思想缓慢地运转起来。重新拥有年轻的身体之后，他忽然感觉自己的感觉重新变得清晰和敏锐了，慢慢地，他想通了一切。  
辛格尔德之所以选择改变命运，其实是自己的死所刺激的。也许就是在将自己带到湖边，眼睁睁看着自己死去之后，他才会做出一个不像是骑士的选择——或许在辛格尔德的眼中是如此吧。但阿尔维斯始终觉得，那只不过是另一条路而已，或许同样可以避免许多悲剧。如果是他，就不会将这种选择认定为错误。  
但也同样只有辛格尔德这么认真的人会自责，会背负这一切……他就是太认真了，所以不该把一切都想得很清楚。  
阿尔维斯长长出了口气，再一次呼吸到人间香甜的空气，他的心中十分宽慰。  
他确实记得自己死去了一次……那也许只是一个足够长的梦，一切都是在睡梦中产生的幻觉。但那数十年的时光，那些真实的珍贵记忆，如今清晰地长存于他的心中。在没有经历这生死变幻前，阿尔维斯从未爱过，也不需要爱情。如今他什么都明白过来了。他重新躺下来，看向身侧，辛格尔德仍在熟睡。他从未如此虔诚地凝望一件事物。  
“亲爱的。”他低语。“这次由我来背叛我们的命运。我不会让你选择……也不会再让你痛苦了。”  
他吻了吻辛格尔德，等待他醒来。

 

END


End file.
